sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
23rd century
The 23rd century of the anno Domini or Common Era in the Gregorian calendar will begin on January 1, 2201 and end on December 31, 2300. Predictions for the 23rd century Astronomical predictions List of the long total solar eclipses * July 27, 2204: Solar eclipse, (7 min 22 s), of saros 139. * August 8, 2222: Solar eclipse, (7 min 06 s), of saros 139. * August 18, 2240: Solar eclipse, (6 min 40 s), of saros 139. * May 7, 2255: Solar eclipse, (6 min 22 s), of saros 142. *August 29, 2258: Solar eclipse, (6 min 09 s), of saros 139. * May 17, 2273: Solar eclipse, (6 min 31 s), of saros 142. * May 28, 2291: Solar eclipse, (6 min 34 s), of saros 142, "crowning" this series. Other phenomena * 2209 and 2284: Perihelion of Comet Halley. * May 27, 2221: Near-Earth asteroid will pass Earth at a distance of . * 2221: Triple conjunction of Mars and Saturn. * December 2, 2223: At 12:32 UTC, Mars will occult Jupiter. * 2227: Pluto's orbit takes it closer to the sun than Neptune. * 2238/2239: Triple conjunction of Jupiter and Saturn (whose last triple conjunction was in 1981). * August 12, 2243: At 04:52 UTC, Venus will occult Saturn. * June 11, 2247: Transit of Venus. * March 4, 2251: At 10:52 UTC, Venus will occult Uranus. * In 2252, the planetoid Orcus will have completed one orbit of the Sun since its discovery in 2004, based upon current orbital measurements which give it a period of 248 Earth years. * August 1, 2253: Mercury occults Regulus (last occultation of Regulus by Mercury was on August 13, 364 BC). * June 9, 2255: Transit of Venus. * 2256 to 2258: Eris will reach perihelion for the first time since discovery. * October 6, 2271: Close conjunction between Venus and Regulus, perhaps occultation of Regulus by Venus. * 2279: Triple conjunction of Jupiter and Saturn. * 2281, 2282: Grand Trine of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. This last occurred in 1769 and 1770. * Sunday, August 28, 2287: Closest perihelic opposition of Mars and Earth since Wednesday, August 27, 2003, at 55,688,405 km (34,603,170.6 mi; 0.372254 AU). * In 2288, the planetoid Quaoar will have completed one orbit of the Sun since its discovery in 2002, which, based upon current orbital measurements, gives it a period of 286 Earth years. Other predictions *2256: According to estimates made in 2006, the Centralia mine fire, which ignited under the town of Centralia, Pennsylvania in May 1962, may extinguish. The fire is expected to continue burning for at least 250 years as of 2006.O'Carol, Eoin. 2010-02-05. "Centralia, Pa.: How an underground coal fire erased a town" Christian Science Monitor. Retrieved 2014-05-08. *2300: The United Nations predicts that life expectancies in most developed countries will be 87–106 years, and slowly rising, though rising more slowly than before. However, these projections also show that life expectancies in poor countries will still be less than in rich countries in 2300, in some cases by as much as 20 years; the UN itself mentioned that gaps in life expectancy so far in the future will likely not exist, especially since the exchange of technology between rich and poor countries and the industrialization and development of poor countries will cause their life expectancies to fully converge with those of rich countries long before that point, similarly to how life expectancies between rich and poor countries have already been converging over the last 60 years as better medicine, technology, and living conditions became accessible to many people in poor countries. The UN has warned that these projections are uncertain, and caution that any change or advancement in medical technology could invalidate their projections.United Nations Department of Economic and Social Affairs. World Population to 2300. 2004. Executive Summary, Page 2. *2300: The United Nations predicts the world population in 2300 to be about 10 billion, but any changes in future birthrates or in projections of future life expectancy could invalidate those projections as well. *2300: Google's plan to index all the world's information and make it searchable could be achieved, according to Eric Schmidt. *2300: No new PESEL numbers can be allocated, the number required by law for all Polish citizens. Easter Unless changes are made in the religious calendar, in 2285, the Western Easter will fall on March 22 for the first time since 1818, the earliest possible date on which Easter can occur. Religious predictions Judaism *According to Jewish Calendars, in 2214, Rosh Hashanah will fall on October 6 for the first time. *According to one Jewish interpretation of creation, Adam was created in 3761 BC. It will have been 6,000 years since then in 2239, thereby initiating a spiritual Sabbatical on a global scale lasting a thousand years (the 7th Millennium on the Hebrew Calendar).Bromberg, Irv. On the same basis, the common assumption in 16th-century Europe was that the current world would end in 2242. Even Nostradamus's well-known prediction that his prophecies would run out in 3797, first made in 1555 (see Nostradamus source-list), would seem to fit this tradition (3797 – 1555 = 2242).See, for example, Lemesurier, P., The Unknown Nostradamus (O Books, 2003). *According to a number of Jewish scholars, the Year 6000 (2240) of the Hebrew calendar is the latest time for the initiation of the Messianic Age. See Eschatology: Judaism. Science fiction set in the 23rd century Literature * In Last and First Men by Olaf Stapledon, the Americanized World State is formed in the late 23rd century. The empire is centered around air shows and the worship of a god called Gordelpus. * The Final Sanction by Steve Lyons, a novel based on Doctor Who featuring the Second Doctor, Jamie and Zoe (set in the year 2204). * O Presidente Negro by Monteiro Lobato is set in 2228. * The Witches of Chiswick, by Robert Rankin, is set in the 19th & 23rd centuries. The hero, William Starling, works in a dystopian future where religion is owned by food giants like Tesco and the population is obese. * In Death's End by Liu Cixin, most of the Deterrence Era between Earth and Trisolaris occurs in the 23rd century. * The Accidental Time Machine by Joe Haldeman (in part). * Pennterra, a novel by Judith Moffett. * Satellite Night trilogy, by Nick Pollotta. * Sundiver, a novel by David Brin. * Methuselah's Children, a novel by Robert A. Heinlein, begins in the 22nd century and terminates in the 23rd century. * Friday, a novel by Robert A. Heinlein, probably happens in the 23rd century. * Hip Flask, a series of graphic novels published by Image Comics. * Alliance-Union universe, backdrop for a series of novels by C. J. Cherryh extending into the 24th century. * Blue Mars of Kim Stanley Robinson's Mars trilogy. The books ends in the first years of the 23rd century. * Deucalion by Brian Caswell. * Dead Space: Martyr by B. K. Evenson. The book takes places in 2214. * Star Man's Son, 2250 A.D by Andre Norton. Television and film Star Trek The majority of Star Trek and the first six movies as well as the eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth movies are set in the 23rd century. Dates were calculated from the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Neutral Zone", which provided an exact calendar year for the first time. The 2009 Star Trek film and its two sequels established an alternate timeline; these events are specified as such. * Montgomery Scott, born 2222. * Cold War with Klingon Empire Starts (2223). * Leonard McCoy, born 2227. * Spock, born 2230. * James T. Kirk, born on March 22, 2233. * Hikaru Sulu, born 2237. * Nyota Uhura, born 2239. * Pavel Chekov, born 2245. * USS Enterprise is launched in 2245 (note: the Enterprise launches at a later date, the late 2250s, in the alternate timeline established by the 2009 film) * Star Trek (alternate timeline – opening 2233, parts early 2240s, 2249, 2255, primary plotline 2258); due to efforts to prevent the destruction of the Romulan homeworld in the late 24th century, Spock and the ship and crew of a Romulan vessel are sent back in time to the mid-23rd century. The Romulans arrive first and engage in activities that create the alternate timeline; Spock arrives later, at some point prior to 2258. The Vulcan homeworld is destroyed. * Star Trek: Discovery, c.mid-2250s (approximately 10 years before The Original Series) * Star Trek Into Darkness (alternate timeline – 2259, closing 2260). * Star Trek Beyond (alternate timeline – 2263, beginning on day 966 of the 5-year mission undertaken by the Enterprise; alternate-timeline original Enterprise destroyed; Kirk takes command of U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A; Spock, from the original timeline, dies). * Star Trek: The Original Series (original timeline - pilots 2254 and 2265, series 2266–2269). * Star Trek: The Animated Series (2269–2270). * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (2273). * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (2285); original Spock dies; resurrected * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (2285); original-timeline U.S.S. Enterprise destroyed * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (2286); Kirk takes command of U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (2287). * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (2293); Klingon Empire begins peace negotiations with United Federation of Planets after the destruction of the moon Praxis endangers its existence; Enterprise-A decommissioned. * (In Part) Star Trek Generations (2293); Captain Kirk lost during maiden voyage of U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B, presumed killed Space Battleship Yamato * 2201: Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato, anime film. * 2201: Space Battleship Yamato II, anime series. * 2201: Yamato: The New Voyage, anime film. * 2202: Be Forever Yamato, anime film. * 2203 or 2205: Space Battleship Yamato III, anime series. * 2203: Final Yamato, anime film. * 2220: Space Battleship Yamato: Resurrection, anime film. Other television and film * Per Aspera Ad Astra. * Starship Troopers is placed in the 23rd century, as said by Paul Verhoeven in the director's commentary. * Futurama backstory: Doctor Zoidberg's race, the Decapodians, first arrived on Earth, later causing the extinction of the anchovy. * Many of the adult characters from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 were born in the 23rd century. * Starhunter, the events take place across the latter half of the 23rd century, the 1st season in 2276–2286 and the 2nd season in 2300. * Red Dwarf, parts of the series may be set in the 23rd century, evidenced by Lister stating that he is "an enlightened 23rd century guy." However, other episodes imply Lister is from the 21st century or 22nd century, and most of the series is set about 3 million years later. * 2201: F-Zero: GP Legend, a video game and television series. * 2204: home time of the Futurians in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. * 2205: Bicentennial Man: Andrew Martin dies only hours shy of his 200th birthday. * 2207: Mutant Chronicles. * 2208: Futurama backstory: Scientists increased the speed of light in 2208. * 2222: Quark. * 2222: Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series episode "Terminator Tomato from Tomorrow" takes place in the year 2222, where humanity has been enslaved by robots resembling giant tomatoes. * 2223: G-Saviour. * 2225: most of Infinite Ryvius. * 2245-2248: Babylon 5: In the Beginning * 2247: Trancers: Angel City police Trooper Jack Deth pursues cult leader Martin Whistler from July 2247, to Los Angeles in December 1985. * 2249: BraveStarr: In the two-part episode "Sherlock Holmes in the 23rd Century", during his fight with Professor Moriarty at Reichenbach Falls in 1893, Sherlock Holmes is transported to London in 2249. Moriarty builds & utilizes a stasis device, so he can face his arch-enemy Holmes in the future. * 2251: Skyland, a television series on Nicktoons Network. * 2257: Forbidden Planet. * 2258–2262: Babylon 5. * 2263: The Fifth Element. The full date is seen in the post-it-like clock, when the protagonist presses it to stop its beeping. * 2264: Lily C.A.T.. * 2265: Galaxy Turnpike. * 2267: Babylon 5: A Call to Arms and Crusade * 2267, 2270: Cargo. * 2270: The supposed year in which Will Robinson, Dr. Smith and the Robot slept until in the "Flight Into the Future" episode of Lost in Space. It turned out to be an illusion caused by an alien creature. * 2274: Logan's Run. * 2281: The 100. Season 6 starts in this year. * 2293: Zardoz. Comics *The Marvel Comics time-travelling villain Zarrko is from the 23rd century. Audio dramas * The Stones of Venice, an audio drama based on Doctor Who featuring the Eighth Doctor and Charley Pollard. Music * In the music video for Will Smith's song "Will 2K" from his album Willennium, one of the years he goes to is 2222. * "The Astonishing" by Dream Theater takes place in the year 2285. Games Computer games * Anno 2205 is set in the year 2205, when mankind colonises the Moon. * Quake 4 is set in the year 2246, as stated in the USS Hannibal's terminals. * StarQuest Online is set around 2216. * In the StarCraft series, the United Powers League is said to be founded on Earth on November 22, 2229. * Aliens versus Predator 2, a computer game, is set between November 25, 2230 and January 7, 2231. The introduction of the Predator campaign takes place on July 3, 2211. * Escape Velocity is set in 2246. * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel takes place around 2208, although this entry in the series is considered non-canon. * Fallout 2, set 80 years after the original Fallout, begins in 2241. * Van Buren, the original, cancelled "Fallout 3", was to take place in 2253. * Fallout 3 begins with the birth of the player character in 2258; the events of the main game begin in 2277. * Fallout: New Vegas takes place in 2281, four years after Fallout 3. * Fallout 4 mainly takes place in 2287, ten years after Fallout 3 * Unreal II: The Awakening is set around 2251. * Unreal (series) The New Earth Government legalizes no holds-barred fighting 2291. * Independence War (aka I-War), a large-scale spacecraft game is set in 2268. * Freelancer 's introduction takes place in the 23rd century. * Galactic Civilizations II: Dread Lords, the sandbox version of the game starts in 2225 and the campaign for the most part in the late 2220s. * Malice takes place in the 23rd century. * The Longest Journey takes place in 2209, its sequel Dreamfall in 2219, and its recent installment Dreamfall Chapters in 2220. * Ogame is based around 2250. * Lego Rock Raiders takes place in 2200. * The TimeSplitters 2 level "Return to Planet X" is set in 2280. *''Firefall'' takes place during the 2240s. * Colony A flash game by Krin. * Halo, Invention of the SF Translight Engine happens in the 23rd century. * Doctor Who: The Adventure Games, Episode 4:Shadows of the Vashta Nerada, set in an underwater city (Posidon 8) in the 23rd century. * Permanent bans by tribunal in League of Legends will be lifted on December 8, 2285. Arcade and console games * RayStorm, also known as Layer Section 2, takes place in the 23rd century, including a stage on August 5, 2219 among others. * In Einhänder the Earth and Moon are at war, the events of the game transpiring sometime in 2245. * X-Multiply takes place in 2249. * Chrono Trigger, one of the time periods of this game is set in the year 2300, where the Earth is a post-apocalyptic, barren wasteland. * Mega Man X: Command Mission takes place sometime after 2202, officially in 22XX. * Megaman Starforce '' takes place in the year 220X. * ''Mega Man Star Force 2 '' takes place in the year 220X. * ''Mega Man Star Force 3 '' takes place in the year 220X. * ''Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat from the Sonic the Hedgehog series live approximately 200 years in the future (around 2206). * Wipeout Pulse takes place in 2207. * Wipeout HD takes place in 2206, a year prior to Wipeout Pulse. * New York Race, a game based on The Fifth Element (1997) is set in 2215, 48 years prior to the fifth element which is set in 2263. * In Star Trek: Tactical Assault, the Starfleet campaign is set in 2284. * Phalanx, a SNES game, takes place in 2279. * In the Halo universe, humans invent the slipspace drive in 2291. * TimeSplitters: Future Perfect levels The Machine Wars and Something to Crow About take place in 2243. * The TimeSplitters 2 level 'Return to Planet X' is set in the year 2280. * The [[Turok (2008 video game)|2008 Turok reboot]] takes place in or about 2208. * The [[Aliens vs. Predator (video game)|2010 Aliens vs. Predator video game]] is set in the year 2209. Other games * Risk 2210 A.D. is a variant of the board game Risk that takes place in the year 2210. * The Game Designers Workshop role playing game 2300 AD's significant background events occurred in the 23rd century. References External links Category:3rd millennium Category:23rd century Category:Centuries Category:Centuries in the future 2300